


Kissing in the Rain

by Sunflower92



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: Like the player, probably, the Exile is conflicted over her feelings toward Atton.
Relationships: The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Kissing in the Rain

Rather abruptly, Atton kissed her. He chose a somewhat inopportune moment as well. They had been looking for scouts on Dxun, moving through the rain and jungle grass when Atton suddenly appeared right beside her. As she turned to him, he pressed his lips to hers, drawing her close. Embarrassingly, she’d responded by arching upwards, enjoying the sensation of soft touches augmented by the rain. She wasn’t even sure if she appreciated his spontaneous affection, but nonetheless her body hummed pleasantly. But then she felt his fingers caressing her neck and, unbidden, she recalled their conversation after Nar Shadaa and the unnamed Jedi who died to save him.

And her teeth clamped down hard on his lip.

“Ow!” he recoiled, feeling his swelling mouth.

“Sorry, sorry!” she said, although she was only partially guilty.

“No, no worries. Message received.”

She was only partially relieved.


End file.
